Young Love
by Nareudael
Summary: Jongup selalu menganggap Junhong anak kecil. Saat-saat seperti itu selalu membuat dirinya merasa berdebar. Saat-saat bersama Choi Junhong. Entah kenapa. "Hyeong, kau tahu apa saja hal-hal yang dilakukan para remaja?" B.A.P Fic, JongLo ( Jongup x Zelo )


_Nareudael presents_

**Young Love**

Moon Jongup| Choi Junhong - pairing JongLo -

Genre: Romance, Friendship, shou-ai

Rating: T

Happy Reading! :D

**.**

_Splash._

Junhong memercikkan sedikit air ke wajahnya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu tepat di samping keran wastafel. Krim wajah, lebih tepatnya. Memutar tutupnya, lalu memencetnya dan keluarlah krim putih dari dalamnya. Dan Junhong baru saja berniat menempelkan kedua tangannya yang sudah berlumuran krim saat Ibunya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Junhong-a, Jongup datang… Dia- Astaga, Choi Junhong!" kalimat Ibunya terputus saat beliau mendapati kedua telapak tangan anak lelakinya ppenuh dengan krim berwarna putih.

Ibu Junhong memegangi kepalanya. "Astaga… Ibu baru saja hendak pergi ke rumah bibimu dan… Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan dengan krim Ibu!"

Junhong tersenyum lebar – tanpa ada siratan penyesalan di wajahnya. "Aku baru saja belajar cara pemakaian krim ini. Tapi tulisan di tube-nya terlalu kecil," sungut Junhong. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya pada Ibu, tapi aku tahu Ibu pasti sedang sibuk dan mungkin-"

"Cukup, Junhong. Ibu sudah terlambat 10 menit, lalu… Sebentar." Ibu Junhong menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Junhong bisa dengar jelas Ibunya memanggil nama Jongup dan tak selang berapa lama Jongup sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Wow," Jongup bertepuk tangan. "Pantas saja Ibumu menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu."

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Junhong. Jongup mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah Junhong, lalu melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Junhong di cermin.

"Kau kira selebar apa wajahmu?"

"Apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongup membasuh kedua tangannya dan mulai membersihkan telapak tangan Junhong. "Dasar bodoh," umpatnya. Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebelum mengenyahkan semua krim dari telapak tangan Junhong, Jongup mencoleknya sedikit dan menempelkannya di hidung Junhong. "Sayang sekali jika krim seperti ini terbuang sia-sia," ujarnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Junhong sepertinya tidak merasa nyaman dengan krim di hidungnya. Ingin menyeka, tentu saja tidak bisa. Jika dia tidak ingin wajahnya ikut belepotan.

"Cukup diam dan lakukan yang aku katakan," Jongup menatap mata Junhong dengan serius. Dengan terpaksa Junhong mengangguk.

Setelah tangan Junhong bersih, Jongup dengan sukarela membantu Junhong membersihkan wajahnya – dengan tetap menyuruh diam dan tenang.

"Begini caranya," Junhong menggosok tangannya, sedetik kemudian krim di tangannya berbusa. "Kau hanya perlu sedikit krim untuk wajahmu, lalu membuatnya berbusa, dan bersihkan wajahmu." Junhong menangguk. Ia segera menutup matanya, membiarkan Jongup leluasa membersihkan wajahnya.

Dalam hati, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Jongup merasa sedikit berdebar saat ini. Ah, bukan. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuat dirinya merasa seperti itu. Saat-saat bersama Choi Junhong. Entah kenapa.

"Hyeong, hati-hati dengan mataku!" teriakan Junhong menyeretnya paksa kembali ke dunia nyata. Jongup mendesah pelan. "Tenanglah, aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

Tidak lama kemudian keduanya sudah berada di kamar Junhong. Junhong sedang sibu berdiri di depan kacanya – takjub dengan wajahnya yang baru dibersihkan dengan krim, tampak lebih bersih. Sementara Jongup dengan santainya tiduran di ranjang Junhong.

"Eomeo! Hyeong, lihatlah! Wajahku jadi bersih!" Junhong mencolek-colek pipinya dengan gembira. Dalam hati dia tertawa. _Dasar ABG,_ batinnya. Sampai dia lupa dirinya juga masih ABG.

Tiba-tiba Junhong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, tepat di samping Jongup. "Enak sekali ya, jadi remaja," celotehnya. "Kita bisa bebas lakukan apa yang kita mau, kan?"

Jongup mendesah. "Bukan seperti itu," ujarnya. Tangannya berkeliaran di rambut biru Junhong, mengacak-acaknya nakal. "Itu artinya kita sudah beranjak dewasa dan bisa memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang benar."

Junhong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jongup. Sedari dulu dia selalu menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya – tentu saja, karena Junhong selalu ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang dewasa.

"Eummm… Hyeong, kau tahu apa saja hal-hal yang dilakukan para remaja? Maksudku… Anak SMA?"

Jongup membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menduga akan dilempar pertanyaan seperti itu. Jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Hyeong?"

"Y-ya… Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang dialami remaja seusia SMA. Aku kan murid SMA juga," jawabnya – sedikit gugup.

Junhong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongup, menatapnya antusias. "Contohnya?"

Jongup menahan tawanya. "Mencuci muka dengan satu tube krim."

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat tepat di lengan kiri Jongup. "Aish… Jonguppie-hyeong, ppalli marhaebwa!"

Jongup tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa itu? Katakan saja! Berciuman?"

Jongup membelalakkan matanya lagi. Anak ini… Sebegini frontal-kah dia? Sebegitu penasarankah dia dengan kehidupan murid SMA? Untuk seorang Choi Junhong ini?

"Itu masih nanti, tunggu hingga sudah menikah."

"Jinjjayo?" Jongup hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Junhong. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Menikah…" gumam Junhong. "Menikahi orang yang dicintai… Ya?"

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kalimat seperti itu? Jangan bilang itu karena kau sering nonton drama dengan Ibumu."

Junhong tertawa, kedua matanya menghilang sempurna. "Kau sudah mengatakannya."

Jongup mendengus. "Kau ini seperti gadis saja… Dasar korban drama. Drama percintaan itu sudah meracuni pikiranmu."

Bibir Junhong mengerucut. "Kau sendiri? Adakah orang yang kausukai?"

Untuk kedua kalinya kedua mata Jongup melebar lagi. Junhong tesenyum lebar. Puas karena berhasil 'mengerjai' Jongup.

"Ada."

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Jongup selalu menganggap Junhong anak kecil. Sejak sekolah dasar mereka sudah bertetangga, dan menjadi dekat – sangat dekat. Jongup yang merupakan anak tunggal pun juga sudah menganggap Junhong sebagai adiknya sendiri, namun entah mengapa belakangan ini Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh menyelusup ke dalam dadanya, perasaan tak biasa yang membuat Jongup ingin lebih menjaga Junhong. Melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Junhong menariknya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hyeong, ayo kita main game!"

**.**

Sudah hampir jam enam sore. Junhong berjalan di belakang Jongup, mengantarnya sampai pagar rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku di rumahmu seharian," ujar Jongup. Junhong tertawa sembari membuka pintu pagar.

"Harus aku yang bilang begitu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini."

Jongup mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang."

Junhong melambaikan tangannya. Jongup membalasnya, lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang. Namun baru enam langkah, Jongup menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, Junhong-ah."

Junhong yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya menoleh. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Sabtu besok… Kau ada waktu luang?"

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa sepanjang hari."

"Karena hari ini aku sudah menemanimu… Kau mau menemaniku besok?"

Junhong berjalan ke depan pintu pagar. "Memang ada apa? Kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

Jongup menggeleng. "Aku akan mendatangkan jawaban pertanyaanmu pagi."

"Apa?"

Namun Jongup sudah terlanjur lari meninggalkannya.

**.**

"Junhong-a, Ibu pulang! Kau di mana?"

Suara teriakan Ibu Junhong – yang sudah biasa Junhong dengar setiap hari – kembali melengking. Tidak peduli walaupun sudah larut malam, bahkan hampir tengah malam, teriakan nan merdu itu tetap terdengar.

"Junhong-a…" Ibu Junhong membuka pintu kamar tidur Junhong. Ternyata yang dicari-cari sedang asyik menonton TV kecil pribadinya.

"Anak ini… Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tahu? Ini sudah larut malam!"

"Dan kenapa Ibu teriak-teriak memanggilku? Ini sudah larut malam!"

Ibu Junhong menghela nafas. Anaknya satu ini, semakin tumbuh besar semakin pandai membantah perkataan Ibunya.

"Cepat matikan TV-mu!"

Junhong mengeleng. "Shireoyo, aku belum sempat lihat episode 13," tangannya memegang kaset rekaman drama Ibunya. Ibunya menghela nafas lagi, tidak menyangka predikat drama holic-nya bakal menurun ke anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Matikan atau Ibu hapus rekamannya."

Cepat-cepat Junhong mematikan TV-nya. Ibu Junhong mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Junhong mengembalikan kasetnya.

"Anak baik," Ibu Junhong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang, sikat gigimu dan pergi tidur."

Junhong mengangguk pasrah, lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Belum sampai lima langkah keluar dari kamar, Ibunya memanggilnya dari ruang tamu.

"Junhong-a, apa besok kau ada acara?"

"Ada. Dengan Jongupie-hyeong," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur."

"Neee."

Hanya dialog antar Ibu dan anak – yang tidak terlalu penting – mengakhiri malam Junhong.

**.**

Air di kolam kecil memantulkan bayangan langit cerah di atasnya, tak membuat ikan-ikan di dalamnya terhalangi begitu saja. Tidak mau kalah, ikan-ikan itu juga dengan semangat berenang ke sana kemari. Beruntung, sang air tidak hanya memantulkan bayangan langit, namun bayang ikan-ikan di dalamnya juga tetap terlihat.

"Ikan-ikan cantik… Makan yang banyak!" Jongup menaburkan makanan ikan ke kolam dari genggamannya. Melihat ikan-ikan itu bergoyang-goyang saling berebut makanan membuat Jongup tersenyum

"Jongupie-hyeong!"

Jongup menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Junhong sudah berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya.

"Hei, masuk saja."

Tidak lama kemudian Junhong sudah duduk di sebelah Jongup. Kedua matanya berkeliaran memandangi kolam ikan Jongup. "Uwooo… Asyiknya punya kolam ikan. Sayang pekarangan rumahku terlalu sempit untuk kolam ikan."

"Kau kan bisa beli aquarium," ujar Jongup, masih asyik memberi ikan-ikannya makanan.

"Tapi kata Eomma, aquarium harus sering dibersihkan."

"Kolam malah lebih susah membersihkannya. Aku melakukannya seminggu sekali."

Junhong mendesah. "Aku juga ingin…"

"Ah, semua-semua kau juga menginginkannya! Ingin ini, ingin itu…"

Junhong merengut. Memang, jika beradu argument dengan Jongup, dia lebih sering kalah.

Sepertinya ikan-ikan Jongup sudah kenyang. Jongup segera beranjak dari tepi kolam. "Junhong-a, aku mau ganti baju dulu, lalu kita pergi."

Dahi Junhong berkerut. "Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Bioskop."

"Untuk apa?"

Jongup mendecak. "Masih tanya juga… Untuk apa lagi selain nonton film, hah?" Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggallkan Junhon yang masih bingung dibuatnya.

"Nonton film? Apa? Untuk apa?" tanya Junhong pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

Dan Junhong tidak menyangka akan diajak nonton film seperti ini dengan Jongup. Sama kagetnya dengan Ibunya yang tidak menyangka drama-holic itu bisa menjadi keturunan.

Junhong menoleh ke Jongup yang didik di sisi kirinya, sedang menikmati film yang mereka tonton. Lalu beralih ke potongan tiket yang sedari tadi digpegangnya.

'_Love Story'._

Seribu satu pertanyaan muncul di benak Junhong. Sejak kapan Jongup juga menyukai tontonan seperti ini?

Junhong mencolek bahu Jongup. "Hyeong, kenapa kau-"

"Ssshhh!" Jongup menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, mengintruksikan Junhong untuk tetap dian – dengan pandangan yang terus terpaku ke layar lebar. Junhong menaikkan alisnya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun semenit kemudian Junhong sudah larut pada jalan cerita film. Namanya juga keturunan pecinta drama.

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama, Ibu Junhong tiba-tiba bersin.

.

Setelah dua jam duduk manis di dalam bioskop, Jongup mentraktir Junhong makan siang – seperti biasa; nasi goreng kimchi. Junhong makan dengan lahap sementara Jongup hanya memandanginya. Lama kelamaan Junhong sadar juga diperhatikan terus.

"Hyeong, kau tidak mau makan?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongup malah tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau aneh sekali," sungut Junhong sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Jongup menyentuh bibir Junhong. Ternyata ada nasi di bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Jika kita menyukai seseorang… Maka kita harus masuk ke dunianya," ujarnya sambil membersihkan bibir Junhong.

"A-apa?"

"Jika kita menyukai seseorang, kita harus belajar menyukai apa yang disukainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongup mengerjapkan matanya. Baru sadar sedari tadi ucapannya belum dimengerti Junhong.

"Seseorang menyukai seseorang yang menyukai apa yang disukai- Apa? Maksudnya apa?"

Jika digambarkan seperti dalam komik, dari kepala Jongup muncul tetesan keringat sebesar setengah – bahkan sepertiga kepalanya sendiri. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya, kenapa bisa dia menyukai anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa seperti anak yang sedang makan nasi kimchi di hadapannya ini?

"Su-sudahlah, habiskan saja makananmu."

Yang penting, Jongup hanya harus menunggu. Menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Menunggu anak itu sudah cukup dewasa dan mengerti apa yang tadi dikatakannya. Ya, kelak Jongup akan mengulang perkataan yang sama suatu hari nanti.

**FIN**

_Annyeonghaeyoo… Balik lagi dengan… Kali ini, fic JongLo~ Yeayy!_

_Fic ini didedikasikan untuk semua JongLo shipper… Dan akhir-akhir ini saya memperhatikan DaeJae. Heum… Agak susah cari fic-nya, huhuu… Adakah yang mau merekomendasikan beberapa fic DaeJae buat saya? T T_

_Last, don't forget to leave a review… Gomapda! ^^__._


End file.
